1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tools and implements, and more particularly, to an improved tool for straightening the mower deck of a lawn mower.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lawn mower machines are well known in the art for cutting grass and weeds. However, during use, lawn mowers oftentimes come into contact with roots, stumps, bricks, stones, water meters, or other obstructions which bends the mower deck and/or blades. Conventionally, in order to repair the damaged mower deck and blades, the user is required to replace the damaged parts with new parts.
The prior art has failed to disclose or teach a portable tool for straightening the mower deck and aligning blades of a lawn mower, and which can be performed without removing the deck from the mower.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved tool for straightening the mower deck and aligning mower blades of a lawn mower. The development of the portable tool for straightening metal fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:    U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,267, issued in the name of Kapphahn;    U.S. Pat. No. 2,844,060, issued in the name of Hagerty et al.;    U.S. Pat. No. 2,922,326, issued in the name of Martin;    U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,781, issued in the name of Cloup;    U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,677, issued in the name of Price, III et al.;    U.S. Pat. No. 3,546,919, issued in the name of Fial; and    U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,459, issued in the name of Sauron et al.
This application presents claims and embodiments that fulfill a need or needs not yet satisfied by the products, inventions and methods previously or presently available. In particular, the claims and embodiments disclosed herein describe a portable tool for straightening the mower deck body metal and aligning blades of a lawn mower, the tool comprising an elongated rod and a pair of rigid plates; a lever extension slidably engaged over the rod; and a mounting means for detachably securing the tool to a spindle receiver of the mower deck, the portable tool providing unanticipated and nonobvious combination of features distinguished from the products, inventions and methods preexisting in the art. The applicant is unaware of any product, method, disclosure or reference that discloses the features of the claims and embodiments disclosed herein.